1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fastening technology, and particularly, to a fastening device for an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device usually includes numerous electronic components assembled together. Before assembling these electronic components into the electronic device, they may be tested, printed, etc. During these operations, the electronic components have to be firmly fixed.
Therefore, a fastening device for an electronic component is desired.